Earth Land
Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando) is a world in the Fairy Tail Universe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 3 Geography Most of the known part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounging it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown. The territory seems to be split into several countries: *The Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. *The country of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. *The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. *The country of Mins, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. *The country of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Mins. *The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Mins. *The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. *The country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. *The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. *The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Mins' western shores. *The island of Enca, located south of Sin. *The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. Races There is a variety of races inhabiting Earth Land: *Humans: the main race in Earth Land. They share most of their real counterparts' characteristics. *Dragons: rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creatures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 34-35Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 71 *Vulcan: large creatures reminiscent of gorillas, with a massive horn topping their head, capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 45-48Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-25 *Winged Fish Magic Magic (魔法, Mahō) in Earth Land is located inside the body of living organisms. In some races of Magic occurs in all individuals, but only 10% of humankind use Magic. Magic can be divided into two main classifications: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two there are many sub categories such as Lost Magic, and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic': (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) It is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': (ホルダーのマジック Horudā Majikku) is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power. Trivia * Most of the countries in Earth Land are randomly named. As such, Hiro Mashima has stated that he will try to avoid the story's progress to these countries. References Navigation Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Needs Help